cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Gear Chronicle
"Gear Chronicle" (ギアクロニクル Giakuronikuru) is a clan from the nation of Dark Zone, introduced in the G Trial Deck 1: Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon . Units in this clan are themed around using equipment and automatons powered by steam and gears and wearing 19th century clothing (also referred to as Steampunk). This clan's playstyle is focused on returning the opponent's rearguards to the bottom of their deck and gain advantages when they do so. They also use a large amount of skills that restrict which cards the opponent can guard with to make it harder for them to efficiently block their attacks. Chrono Shindou uses this clan in the anime and manga. Background What is Gear Chronicle? (October 27, 2014) It is an army that appeared abruptly from the mysterious gate called "Interdimensional Gate", excavated from Dark Zone's ancient ruins. Led by Gear Dragons with the power to transcend space and time, the army keeps on traveling across all eras and dimensions. Those who synchronize themselves with the minds and power of Gear Dragons are welcomed to join the interdimensional transcendence journey as comrades. The nations of Cray are cautious about their actions, and proceed to inspect them, but their purpose remains unknown. ---- What is Gear Chronicle? (October 31, 2014) "Gear Chronicle" is the group of travelers who transcend time and space on their journey of ponderation. During the great war against the invaders, a small warp of space-time occurred on the Planet Cray. Having descried the warp, "Chronojet Dragon" opened the "Gate" and descended to the world. Accompanied by a flash of light, the Gate opens at Dark Zone's ancient ruins. The emerged Gear Chronicle occupies the ruins as its base and goes into action... ---- Restorers of spacetime, "Gear Chronicle", and its objective (Monthly Bushiroad Jan 2015) The restoration of spacetime--- this is the objective of "Gear Chronicle" and the meaning of its existence. Due to the unsuccessful alteration of the world committed by the invaders and the intervention of the past to stop such an act, the space-time of Cray is chaotic, of which "past", "present" and "future" are crosstalking. However, "Gear Chronicle" didn't know how unstable the space-time of Cray was, and came to Cray by passing the interdimensional Gates as usual. As a consequence, an incident beyond imagination happened, that is, the global occasional occurrence of "Stride" which none except "Gear Chronicle" should have encountered. The high-ranked beings who have surpassed organisms, including "Chronojet Dragon", concluded that they should come into the front stage themselves and settle the matter. The first order of "Chronojet Dragon" is to "teach the denizens of Cray how to control 'Stride'". If, by any chance, "Stride" occurs in the midst of the restoration process, the space-time of Cray cannot but crumble this time. Thus, the members of "Gear Chronicle" searched high and low all around the world to find powerful beings with righteous hearts. Sets containing Gear Chronicle cards Booster Sets *G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride (16 cards) *G Booster Set 2: Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom (15 cards) *G Booster Set 4: Soul Strike Against The Supreme (? cards) Trial Decks *G Trial Deck 1: Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon (19 cards) Starter Sets *G Starter Set: Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon Fighter's Collection *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) Races Shared Races *Workeroid Unique Races *Gear Beast *Gear Colossus *Gear Dragon *Gearoid Archetypes/Sub-Clans *Chronojet List of Gear Chronicle cards Grade 0 *Brass Feather Gearhawk (Gear Beast) *Gunnergear Dracokid (Gear Dragon) *Heart Thump Worker (Critical) (Workeroid) *Luckypot Dracokid (Draw) (Gear Dragon) *Steam Battler, Dadasig (Critical) (Gearoid) *Steam Battler, Meshda (Critical) (Gearoid) *Steam Knight, Shu Sin (Draw) (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Jusil (Draw) (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Uluru (Heal) (Gearoid) *Stomach Clock Gear Rabbit (Stand) (Gear Beast) *Timepiece Dracokid (Gear Dragon) *Vainglory-dream Gear Cat (Stand) (Gear Beast) *Wakey Wakey Worker (Stand) (Workeroid) Grade 1 *Brasswing Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Forethought Gear Fox (Gear Beast) *Masergear Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Mistgazer Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Steam Breath Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Steam Fighter, Mesh-he (Gearoid) *Steam Mage, En-narda (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Arlim (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Ul-nin (Gearoid) *Steam Rider, Burnham (Gearoid) *Steam Rider, Dizkal (Gearoid) *Steam Scara, Gigi (Gearoid) *Steam Soldier, Alu (Gearoid) *Steam Soldier, Tauge (Gearoid) *Summit Crest Gear Wolf (Gear Beast) *Withdrawn Gear Raven (Gear Beast) Grade 2 *Distance-running Gear Horse (Gear Beast) *Mechanized Gear Tiger (Gear Beast) *Glimmer Breath Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Great Carapace, Gear Turtle (Gear Beast) *Iron-fanged Gear Hound (Gear Beast) *Relic Master Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Smokegear Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Steam Fighter, Amber (Gearoid) *Steam Knight, Puzur-Ili (Gearoid) *Steam Knight, Xang (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Ishin (Gearoid) *Twinmaser Dragon (Gear Dragon) Grade 3 *Brasschain Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Chronojet Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Dimension Expulsion Colossus (Gear Colossus) *Divergence Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Fate Wheel Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Nixie Number Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Ruin Disposal Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Smithereen Colossus (Gear Colossus) *Steam Knight, Ubara-tutu (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Elul (Gearoid) Grade 4 *Chrono Dragon Nextage (Gear Dragon) *Interdimensional Beast, Upheaval Pegasus (Gear Beast) *Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Interdimensional Dragon, Epoch-maker Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Interdimensional Dragon, Faterider Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Interdimensional Dragon, Lost Age Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery-flare Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Interdimensional Dragon, Ragnaclock Dragon (Gear Dragon) Category:Gear Chronicle